User blog:Sheikah warrior/Zelda Wii U/ My ideas
Alright, so I'm going to preface this: This is just me talking about my ideas. None of this is rumoured or true, or even has that good of a chance of being in the game. I just thought all this up and thought it'd be cool. So, read on, but know that this will never '''happen. You are warned. Tone One word. Dark. Personally, I liked Twilight Princess. It was my first Zelda game, so perhaps I'm a bit biased, but I loved it. Since then I've played Ocarina of Time, Skyward Sword, Minish Cap, the original, and Zelda II. I loved them all (except Zelda II, sorry Zelda II) but I really did enjoy Twilight Princess the best. I think a large part of that is the darker tone. I just prefer darker storys to happy ones. That is why I decidedly want this hypothetical Zelda to have a dark tone. Keep that in mind as you read the story. Graphical Style Might as well get this out of the way. I'd say a cross between Twilight Princess and the new Smash Bros. Link for the art. Keep it dark in colour, with plenty of shadow. Story Here we have it, the main attraction. This Zelda I imagine taking place in a war torn Hyrule. And I don't mean that we say there's a war going on, I mean there's visibly a war going on. Battle scars on the land, scorched earth, Outposts dotting the fields and mountains, maybe even random skirmishes between opposing forces. Link would start in a village a bit removed from the war. He most-certainly would not be directly affected by it. So how is he dragged into the war you ask? That's exceedingly simple. There is a raid on his town. Simple as that. The town is attacked by Bokoblins, or whatever the generic footsoldier for this game is, and Link helps defend the town. As to weapons for this fight, there's a few options. Fists. Simple, just have Link punch them out. Failing that I had another idea where you get a weapons rack and can choose out of multiple weapons including an Axe, flail, mace, Bow, sword, pike, etc. It would make no difference what you choose seeing as you give it back when the raid is finished. After the raid, the village elders meet, and decide that they will send an Emissary to Zelda to request some help. Naturally as Link is the chosen hero, he is chosen for the task. Before he goes, though, he is invited by the elders to retrieve the village's sacred sword from the temple catacombs. Link enters the catacombs, taking with him a torch. This will be your first dungeon weapon. this is a short dungeon, based on puzzles more than fighting. Once you reach the end, you draw the sacred village sword from the pedastal. You are about to leave when a grate slams down over the exit. You see a ghost king skeleton (think Hero's shade) and fight him. You beat him with the sacred sword, and he becomes this game's iteration of Fi/Midna/Navi/Tatl/Ezlo. You are given Epona and you trek to Hyrule castle. Let me tell you something about Hyrule Castle. It is a large open castle fully open to exploration save for a few locked rooms, all of which unlock over time. You meet with Zelda (who is queen and commanding hyrule's forces despite being only about 16/17). She recognizes you as the chosen hero of the goddesses. Link is revealed to have the triforce. Zelda choses Link to help her in the war. Some dungeons ensue. To be completely honest, I'm not sure what drives this part of the story. Sacred weapons perhaps? Or something of the like. Either way, Zelda soon feels confident that the Hyrulian army can take Ganondorf alone. IE no need for Zoras/Gorons/whatever. Ganondorf learns of Zelda's confidence and attacks the castle. Link fights his way through Ganondorf's army, and the assult leads to a large scale battle in the throne room. Ganondorf kills all the soldiers, and then Link and Zelda fight Ganondorf. This is a boss fight, Ganondorf is in Gerudo form with a sword. At the end Lin ktries to stab Ganondorf in the heart, and his sword breaks on the breastplate of Ganondorf's armour. Ganondorf laughs, and then creates a large blast of dark magic energy, which shatters all the glass in the tower, and launches Link out the window and down to the snow covered grounds below. Yes, I said snow. It's prettier that way. Cue first person Link perspective. We see him begining to fade as a blast of light fills the tower. A moment later, Ganondorf, in Ganon form, leaps from the tower and escapes into the Darkness. Link passes out. '''Side note: I'm 1/2 tempted to have Zelda die of her injuries here. In case you didn't catch that last, she fought off Ganon with light arrows. I think it would be interesting if she DID die here, but is that too dark? Even for this story? It could certainly add a different element to this story. What do YOU think? Anyhow, Link wakes up. He learns from the ghost king what has happened. The castle has fallen (and Zelda has died?). Link looks around castle town, and meets up with Zelda(?) and the general of her army. An executive decision is made that they need help. Before that, though, Link ventures to the castle basement and gets the Master Sword. The remaining Dungeons consist of Link going to the corners of the globe, getting the help of various species. Zoras, Gorons, Kokiri perhaps, Sheikah(?), Yetis?, maybe even some new species. Not gerudo. Final battle time. A final war council is gathered, and the armies meet in Hyrule field, outside of castle town. This army is rather large, NPC's galore. Link is mounted on Epona at the start of the battle, but can get off at any time. Ganondorf's army rides over the hill. Darknuts, Iron Knuckles, Bokoblins, Stalfos, Those giant birds that carry bombs, catapults, Even some boss-sized enemies. That's right, Ganondorf brought the big guns. The battle begins. It is a mess of casualties, and frankly very fun to play. At some point, the bomb birds fly over Castle town dropping fire bombs. Castle town burns down. Catupults fire doing huge amounts of damage to Hyrule castle. Eventually Link fight off enough soldiers and comes face to face with Ganondorf. Ganondorf creates Dark Link and Link duels him. Upon killing Dark Link, Link fights Ganondorf, who becomes a giant, monsterous Ganon beast. Link defeats the Ganonbeast, and Ganondorf reverts to Gerudo form. Sword fight. Link takes Ganondorf down, and the power of the gods is channeled into him. Link attacks with a mighty blast of magical light, and Ganondorf is blasted back. Link fires the attack multiple more times, and Ganondorf explodes. Link fires a magical wave, and Ganondorf's army disintegrates. Many of the good army is dead, and castle town and hyrule castle are destroyed, (and Zelda is dead?) but they are victorious. Side Note 2: '''I am once again brought back to the idea of Zelda dying. If she makes it this far, perhaps she can sacrifice herself for this battle. Leap in front of a particularly strong Ganondorf attack? A funeral could be an intersting ending for this game. It would also help the theme established that you may have won, but at what cost? I imagine this game having a postgame of some sort. Maybe extra sidequests or missions? You all got any ideas? I'll leave the story there. I think you all got the point. Multiplayer Multiplayer time! It's a separate mode. It supports 5 players, with 1 Gamepad, and 4 Wii Motes. It's called: General Mode (or something of the like). The 1 Gamepad plays as Ganondorf, and the 4 wii motes play as Green (P1), Blue (P2), Red (P3), and Violet (P4) Links. The Ganondorf player distributes enemies to the battlefield, and the links kill them. There would be two subdivisions. '''Survival Mode '''and '''Time Mode. In Survival mode, The players try to kill as many as they can without dying. Pretty straight forward. Time mode is try to stay alive for the set amount of time. In both modes, as tiem goes by "Ganondorf" can distribute stronger enemies. When the game starts, just Bokoblins, and near the end, bosses can be distributed. Well, that's all I've got. What do you think? Good game? Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts